1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
As the display panel industry gradually matures, display panels are being applied in great number to various products to provide a variety of types of display images. However, when combined with a display device, the display panel may need to be designed in a specific shape depending on the particular outer appearance of the display device, such as when the display panel is applied to a game machine.
In greater detail, a display area of the display panel is used for providing display images. The display area includes a plurality of pixel units, and image signals can be transmitted to each pixel unit through intersecting scan lines and data lines to show the display images. Therefore, one important area of development is that related to combining the display panel and other apparatus for use in application to a game machine.